


Neglect

by whoviee



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is jaeyong's son, M/M, Some Swearing, but yeah, implied absent parents, not realllly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviee/pseuds/whoviee
Summary: Park Jisung kinda hates his parents.Spoiler alert: he really doesn't





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as ominous as the title sounds. Beta'd by [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheRing/pseuds/GirlFromTheRing)!!

The phone beeps, signalling a dead line, and Jisung sighs.  _ He’s probably in a meeting _ . He tries the other number on top of his favourites list, and after five rings, the annoying tone makes way for a tired voice.

“Hey Jisung, everything okay?”  _ Hurried. He doesn’t have time. _

“It’s been twenty minutes. Can one of you please, please come collect me?”

Jisung imagines he flinches at the bitterness his voice held.

“You’re at the sports centre, right?”  _ Great, he doesn’t even know. _

“Yes.”

Jisung cuts the line.

+

Chenle had left ten minutes ago. He could have stayed for longer, but Jisung told him to go.  _ Your parents must be waiting for you. _ And of course, Chenle picked up on the barely-there sarcasm, and of course, he tried to make Jisung smile. And of course, it worked, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that it had been ten minutes since Jisung called his father and he was nowhere in sight. The sky had darkened a while back, the light blue hues had been replaced by a menacing, darker blue, and Jisung imagined it was laughing at his misery.

At times like these, Jisung thinks. He recalls everything he’s grateful for. A place to live, food to eat, the clothes he owns, his private-school education. Inevitably, everything comes back to his parents. His parents who died when he was an infant. He doesn’t remember them, but he likes to think they were good, honest people. According to his imagination, they were modest, both working day jobs, earning enough to pay the bills and splurge on a restaurant meal once in a while. When he would grow up, they’d send him to the public school in the neighbourhood, and he’d take the bus and make friends for life. And then life fucked him over. He survived the car crash, bruised and scratched but unharmed. His parents didn’t.

Life in the orphanage was dull, Jisung remembers. He stayed there for his single-digit years with on-and-off friends and an incompetent education. Jaehyun and Taeyong came when he was eight, and life was brighter with them. He remembers the first few times they came to the orphanage. They’re rich, someone had told him. Jisung’s eight-year-old brain didn’t pick up the implications of that, and he talked to them as he would with any of the volunteers. Fortunately or unfortunately, they liked that. Fast forward a year, and Jisung was officially adopted.

Fifteen-year-old Jisung looks back and smiles, because his new parents are wonderful people. They work with sincerity and diligence, and that’s how they are where they are now. They’re successful, in their careers and in their long-standing relationship. They are honest people, earning more than enough to pay the bills, and splurge on a restaurant once in a while. He’s grown up, he goes to the private school in the outskirts of the city, he doesn’t ride the bus, but he’s made friends for life. As any story goes, though, there are problems.

Sometimes, Jisung thinks about what one of his uncles told him.  _ The only reason they’ve lasted this long is because they communicate. Communication is key. _ No matter how generic it sounds, it’s true. They’re very good at communicating with each other. Jisung wishes it were the same for him.

He sits on a bench outside the sports centre, waiting, long after everyone’s gone home. He doesn’t like this. He wants to be thankful, he really does, but he can’t help but feel neglected. But that’s too strong a word, so he settles for ignored. It’s not like they forget his birthday, or anything, really. He eats on time, he sleeps on time, he wakes up on time. It’s picture perfect, except that somewhere over the past couple of months, their attention seems to have turned to their jobs, and away from him. Jisung isn’t the kind to go to extremes for attention, but he’s come close to it before. And it’s not like it’s done on purpose, they just don’t have time.

The flash of headlights breaks Jisung from his train of thought.  _ Finally. _ The sleek car comes to a stop in front of him, and Jisung climbs in the back, dragging his football kit along with him.

No one says anything, but Jisung happily notes that both his parents are here. That makes him smile.

+

“... fucking investors don’t know what they’re doing.”

“What can you do?”

Jisung didn’t realise when he fell asleep. He wakes up slowly, unwilling to open his eyes.

“Nothing. Let them suffer. Not my problem.”

They’re still in the car, but they’re nearing home. Jisung knows this route by heart.

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

“Nope. We’ve given them enough warnings.”

“That’s.. fair, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

Jisung sits up, rubbing his eyes and rolling his neck. Taeyong turns his head when he hears a click, and smiles at Jisung.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Jisung yawns. He’s still slightly disoriented.

“How was your day?” Jaehyun asks as they enter the apartment complex.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"Fine," He thinks for a second. "Tiring."

"Just okay?" Taeyong looks at him through the rearview mirror as Jaehyun parks the car. Jisung feels his temporary happiness vanish.

"It would have been a lot nicer if I wasn't waiting after football practice, all alone, for half an hour."

"Sung-"

"And maybe if you two were home for dinner once in a while. How does that sound?"

Jaehyun tries this time. "Jisung we-"

"You know, if a student does badly on a test, their parents have to sign the paper. I've never done badly on a test. You want to know why?"

No response.

"Neither of you have time for me. I'm not your fucking cat, okay? I need attention sometimes. The least you can do is give it to me."

+

Jisung regrets slamming the door shut and running through the apartment buildings to get to their villa. He regrets kicking his shoes off and not putting them in the rack. But most of all, he regrets swearing at the cat. Creampuff didn’t deserve that. His parents did.

+

"How did we turn out like our parents?"

Jaehyun and Taeyong are taking their time walking across the complex to their house.

"Jaehyunnie, why did put I the parking lot and the villas at the extreme ends of the complex? Maybe the villas should have their own parking lot.. what do you think?" Taeyong asks. Jaehyun can't tell if he's being serious.

"Don't change the subject." He stands his ground, and Taeyong stops walking.

"Well? What's there to talk about? He told us everything we need to know." Jaehyun faces Taeyong and takes his hands in his.

"We can't end up like our parents, or Jisung will end up like us," He says, slow and clear. "I don't want to make the same mistakes our parents did. I don't want Jisung to be forced to grow up," His tone lowers considerably. "I don't want him to resent us." 

"I get it," Taeyong soothes. "But this isn't something we can resolve with a discussion between us. Let's go home and talk to Jisung, okay?" He squeezes his hands, then lets them go.

"I-" Jaehyun nods his head uneasily. "Okay."

Taeyong studies him for a second, then starts walking. Jaehyun follows, interlinking one of his hands with Taeyong's.

They walking in silence. Sometime after they cross the park, Jaehyun speaks. "It's all the way across because it encourages people to walk."

Taeyong snorts. "I hardly think people are paying a shitload of money to walk."

"Their loss." Jaehyun shrugs.

Sometime after they cross the swimming pool, Taeyong speaks. "I think it's when we gave him the house key."

"Yeah, I think so too. We should've put up a banner on his birthday: 'Congratulations! Now that you're fifteen, Appa and Dad will lock themselves up in their offices till dinner time! Enjoy your lonely teenage years!'" It's sarcastic and hurtful, and exactly what they deserve.

+

When they return home, they find Jisung's kicked-off shoes by the door. Taeyong sighs, then picks them up and places them in the shoe rack. In the living room, Jisung sits on the sofa and holds Creampuff close to his chest, profusely apologizing. The white cat looks just about ready to bite his hand off.

"Jisung, let Creampuff go," Taeyong coaxes.

Jisung holds Creampuff even closer.  _ If he's going to pretend like nothing happened… _ "I'm giving him the attention he deserves."

"Creampuff doesn't want your attention, baby. Look at him, he's uncomfortable. Let him go," Taeyong continues to urge, voice soft and patient. Reluctantly, Jisung releases the cat, who jumps off the sofa and slinks around Taeyong's legs.

"Looks like Creampuff and I want the same things."

+

Dinner is an uncomfortable affair. Jaehyun heats the food the housekeeper left for them and sets the table for three.

Jisung gives Creampuff a bowl of kibble as an apology, washes his hands, and sits at the table.

No one speaks, and no one eats.

"Jisung, your father and I were discus-"

"What's new?"

Jaehyun and Taeyong share a long look.

"What's with that?" Jisung aggressively scoops rice into his bowl.

Jaehyun and Taeyong get up.

"What? Are you gonna have another dis-"

Jisung feels two pairs of arms around him. Jaehyun and Taeyong are kneeling beside him, one of them on either side. Jisung hasn't been hugged in a while. He settles in the embrace.

"We're so, so sorry, Sungie," Jaehyun whispers into his shoulder. Jisung feels him press a kiss there, and he wants to cry.

He stands up, and so do Jaehyun and Taeyong. They step back, cautiously. Jisung inhales, then tugs them both towards himself. He cries in his parents' arms.

He doesn't see the tears Jaehyun tries to hide, or the way Taeyong's grip on him is unwavering.

+

Later, when they've eaten dinner and Jisung's showered, Jaehyun and Taeyong lie side by side in bed.

"We have to talk to him."

"We do. Do you think he'd be too tired to talk?"

"I don't know." Jaehyun sighs, turning to Taeyong. "I wish we noticed."

"So do I. I wish he bought it up sooner, too." Taeyong, as far as Jaehyun can make out in the darkness of their room, looks distressed.

"I just-" Jaehyun sighs, then turns on the bedside lamp. He sits up. "Let's go talk to him."

Taeyong gets out of bed and walks to the door. He opens it, clearly not expecting Jisung to be standing there with Creampuff.

"Can I come in?" Jisung's tone has lost whatever bitter boldness it held.

Taeyong steps to side, letting Jisung enter. He climbs on the bed, depositing Creampuff in Jaehyun's waiting arms.

He lies down in the middle. Taeyong closes the door, turns off the lamp, and claims his side of the bed.

"We wanted to talk to you, Jisung," Jaehyun starts off. "We haven't been.. god, how do I put it-"

"You don't have to say it," Jisung softly says. "I know you know."

"It isn't about you knowing, Sungie. It's about acknowledging our mistakes," Taeyong explains. He's facing Jisung, who lies on his back.

"I don't want to hear it…" He whispers back, unsure.

Jaehyun sighs. He's facing Jisung too, and the cat is asleep between them. "Okay."

"Can we just sleep? I've had a very long day." Jisung dramatically stretches, effectively hitting Taeyong in the face, who takes it with an expression of playful disgust.

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs. No one complains when they're sweaty in the morning, and not even when Creampuff walks all over them in hopes of getting fed.

+

"... do you think so?"

"I can't say for sure.. let the investments mature, then make a decision."

"Hmm."

A pause.

"Doyoung won't agree to that, though."

"You don't have to run everything by him, you know… you're the CEO, who's gonna stop you?"

"You don't have to run anything by Johnny and yet you do. And you're a CEO too, let me remind you."

"Johnny's analytical skills are-"

"Why, why am I waking up to you both discussing work?" Jisung blinks, letting his eyes open slowly. "All you ever do is talk about work."

He's still lying in the middle, with one leg entangled with Taeyong's and Jaehyun's arm draped over his midsection. This human barrier hasn't refrained his parents' early-morning conversation.

"From now on, work talk at home is officially banned," Jisung continues. "Every Wednesday will be game night, and you're required to be home before 6 PM."

"We were thinking earlier, actually," Taeyong interjects.

"Yeah. How about 5-ish?" Jaehyun wears a small smile on his face, and it only grows at Jisung's elated expression.

"That," He doesn't believe it. "That sounds great."

Jaehyun shifts to hug Jisung properly. A second later, so does Taeyong.

"I kind of want you to fail a test, too." Taeyong's voice is only just audible, disturbed slightly by the whir of the fan.

"He doesn't mean that. Ignore Appa, Sungie." Jaehyun sneers at Taeyong over Jisung's shoulder. Taeyong responds with a sneer if his own.

"No, I don't think I will.. I have a maths test on Monday I don't want to study for."

"What are you doing in maths?" 

"Trigonometry or some shit."

"Trigonometry is my favourite. I used to love it." Jaehyun smiles wistfully.

A silence envelopes them.

"We'll have family lunch every Sunday, how does that sound?" Taeyong whispers into Jisung's ear.

"Only if we make it," Jisung counters, he tilts his head to meet Taeyong's eyes, and finds them impossibly fond.

"Of course we'll make it. Tomorrow's Sunday, what do you want to make?"

"Pasta," Jaehyun suggests.

A glare settles on Taeyong's features. "No one wants pasta, Jaehyun."

" _You_ don't want pasta. And it's because you don't know how to make it. See? I can see right through you."

"Fuck off. You only want pasta because it's the only thing you know how to make."

"Excuse me? I can make an entire breakfast buffet. You, on the other hand-"

"You think I can't make a breakfast buffet?"

They continue to bicker, and Jisung smiles into the sheets. He loves this.

+

For the first time in ages, Jisung eats breakfast with his parents. Taeyong makes scrambled eggs and Jaehyun makes milkshakes. Jisung's never had this particular combination before, but it's his parents, so he isn't complaining.

They had a long discussion in bed. Jisung thought he was being a bit too dramatic, but Jaehyun and Taeyong assured him it was completely fine.  _ It's alright. You're allowed to feel that way. _ To which Jisung argued back with a  _ really, it's just been, like, three months.. I'm pretty sure I'd be able to adapt to it _ . But they weren't having it, and Jisung had secretly hoped for that. It was fulfilling, considering the many changes they're making around the house.

As Jisung watches his parents wash the dishes, he can't help but feel thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't come off as trivializing the issue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think <3  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jaehyunphilic)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/whoviee)


End file.
